


be in my eyes; be in my heart

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Tours is always an ordeal, and there are so many screaming fans and all the glitz and glam is so overwhelming.He and Elijah sign autograph after autograph, take picture after picture(And at the Q and A, his fans always ask the hard-hitting questions.“When are you going to finally ask her?”And his answer is always the same.I don’t know..I don’t know).





	be in my eyes; be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this one for YEARS. I told you all, I never abandon an idea…so here it finally is…the infamous youtubers au

―

Vlog #15: Meet my Daughter

―

So she falls asleep to his videos playing in the background, and it’s like she’s making excuses.

She’s only watching his stupid channel because her daughter happens to be on it. And Hope’s always doing something she’s missed. Like the first time she says the word ‘bubble’, or the first time she eats a lemon…it’s all kind of silly really. But Hayley watches it anyway, convincing herself she’s just doing it for her daughter.

And that she doesn’t notice Klaus in the background, laughing softly.

(In fact, she doesn’t notice him at all).

―

Vlog #3: Introducing Rebekah’s Roommate

―

On lazy Sunday mornings, he comes by with Hope and all her things bundled into this huge duffel bag. He has his camera in one hand as he’s balancing his daughter in the other, against his hip.

“Stop filming me for your stupid channel,” Hayley offers, as she struggles to get everything into her tiny apartment.

He smirks, covering his lens. “You know, love,” he whispers. “If you occasionally smiled for the camera, you might actually be photogenic,” Klaus says, with the perfect balance of charm and condescension.

And it’s not like filming her is new to him. Not like he doesn’t film her when he does some stupid prank with his friend Marcel. Not like he doesn’t film her while she’s driving away. And he’s asking her about, whether or not, people have a destiny.

(Maybe they do, maybe they don’t) – she thinks as she stares at his sea blue eyes for just a bit too long.

“Just give me my daughter and be on your way, please,” she speaks again, this time, with a much stronger tone in her voice.

“At least you said please,” he quips, taking a quick look around her apartment before handing her their daughter. “Can I grab a bagel?” Klaus asks, finding the perfect excuse to invite himself in.

Hayley looks back at the bagels lying on her dinner table, and then, back at her smiling baby. She couldn’t deny the fact that Hope Mikaelson loves her father. So she gives in. “Ugh, fine,” Hayley mutters under her breath. “But you’re not staying for lunch,” she reminds him, raising a finger.

He scoffs as he closes the door behind him.

―

Breakfast goes on for longer than expected and it’s only then that she notices how normal this is.

How familiar.

You see, they happened long ago. Or rather, they never actually happened. It was more like she was sixteen and he was seventeen and they were in the back of a limo somewhere between prom and afterprom.

And bam, she’s pregnant.

Since then, they’ve been nothing but co-parents.

Hayley has the baby for one week and Klaus on the next. It’s a compromise and it works, because really, they weren’t in love. It was just sex and it was just her deciding she wanted to keep this baby and it was him being there for her―

(So yeah, that’s how they begin)

―

Freya notices the little things.

She notices how Hayley looks at him when he’s with Hope and nudges her, telling him things like: “the ladies love a man who’s good with kids,” and puts the chess pieces in motion.

She notices how the comments section is filled with young fourteen-year-old girls writing ‘klayley’ over and over again.

She notices how in every other video that Hayley’s in, the camera lingers on her face, a little too long, a little too intentionally.

And it’s like so fucking obvious.

(To everyone except these two idiots).

―

Vlog #45: Annoying my Little Brother

―

Kol’s working out the day Klaus is filming his weekly vlog.

He’s used to it by now, his two brothers running around the house everywhere with a Canon in hand. Asking him all kinds of questions― while he’s giving very little answers.

“Kol, how can gravity be so strong if it doesn’t even lift?” Klaus laughs, mocking his brother’s routine.

“Stop it Nik,” He whines, but tries his best to sound serious and not seriously out of breath from doing chin-ups.

“C’mon, it’s for my video,” Klaus insists.

“That hobby of yours is getting quite out of hand,” Kol informs him. “You know there was a girl who followed ‘Lijah home last night? Claiming to be his biggest fan? Now if someone is wiling to follow him home, you know there’s something wrong with them,” he makes a point, as much as it is to Elijah’s dismay.

“Oh that just comes with the territory of fame, dear brother,” Klaus offers, rolling his eyes.

There’s a small pause between them before Kol gets off his machine. He notices how his brother smells of perfume and unrequited love.

“You’re doing a lot of it for her attention, aren’t you?” he assumes, with a big goofy smile of his face.

Klaus avoids his gaze, turning the camera off again. “Her?” he asks, sounding puzzled.

“You’re well aware of who I’m talking about,” he sings, crossing his arms around his chest. “Everything you do revolves around her,” Kol makes sure he remembers it ― that there is this girl and Klaus looks at her the way the moon looks at the sun.

In complete and utter admiration and―

“Not…everything,” Klaus persists, as he frowns.

Kol doesn’t say much more, other than this: “Are you sure?”

He smirks as he exits the gym, leaving his brother in deep realization.

―

Vlog #62: Tour Diary Part 1

―

Tours is always an ordeal, and there are so many screaming fans and all the glitz and glam is so overwhelming.

He and Elijah sign autograph after autograph, take picture after picture

(And at the Q and A, his fans always ask the hard-hitting questions.

“When are you going to finally ask her?”

And his answer is always the same.

I don’t know..

I don’t know).

―

She shows up on his birthday.

(It’s raining, as per usual, that’s one thing that’s always remained consistent about his birthdays, at least. The fact that it’s always pouring. Whether, he’s happy or sad, alone or with people…the weather is his only solace)

He’s got his paints all lined up, fingers stained in deep deep acrylics ― in seven shades of blue.

“Hey,” She finally says, tilting her head to one side and observing his mess. “No cameras today?” she smiles, biting her bottom lip.

“I just,” he stammers, caught off guard by her visit (one of his siblings must have let her in). “Forgive me, I wasn’t expecting anyone,” He says, hiding his paint stained hands behind his back.

“Trust me,” she giggles, softly. “I’ve seen you in a lot worse of a state,” Hayley recalls, feeling a tad nostalgic.

(She remembers highschool days, walking by the art class white cutting calculus. Watching him messily brush charcoal against paper, press watercolors into canvas…create masterpieces from nothing).

“What brings you here?” Klaus wonders.

“Present,” she tells him, lifting up a satin blue box.

He takes a swift gaze, towards her and then, towards his gift. “Thanks,” Klaus whispers, taking it and putting it on his table.

He notices how she stays still, carefully looking around his bedroom.

(Her eyes linger on his window and catch the sound of rain hitting the glass hard ― like slapping stones and brittle bones, fond memories cradling her, making her think of every other birthday he’s had. Including the one he spent with her in the park, lighting up a joint under a storm).

“Hope’s asleep,” Klaus tells her, thinking that that’s why she’s still here.

Hayley blinks twice, seeming a little confused. “I came for you, you know,” she clarifies, pressing her lips into a thin white line.

It surprises him that she’s wiling to admit that to him. Usually, this girl before him is dripping in resilience. But this time, her armor is gone. Hayley is here, at her most vulnerable.

“Right,” he says slowly, allowing her to walk passed him.

She stays for a bit for coffee, for a bit of conversation, and kisses Hope on the forehead when she wakes up.

He pretends he doesn’t notice the little things.

He’s getting pretty good at it.

―

He opens his present when she’s gone, and it’s a silk patchwork scarf and a note that says ‘Happy Birthday Klaus’.

―

She notices that, in every video since then, he’s wearing it.

When he’s promoting his new merch, assembling some complex toy with his brothers, catching Hope on camera while she’s doing anything remotely cute―

I came for you, he remembers her words, as if they are all that matter to him.

He thinks of them every single day.

―

Vlog # 106: Sister came Home Drunk (feat. Marcel)

―

He comes over one night to hang out with Rebekah and Marcel.

(And he’s filming them as they’re drunk and falling, drunk and singing karaoke, drunk and passed out).

Hayley and Klaus are putting them to bed and he notices the picture Rebekah has of all of them by her bedside table. He glances at it for a bit too long before he decides to shut off the camera. It’s too many things screaming at him all at once ― Hayley’s gunpowder smile, Hope’s cherry blossom cheeks…it’s all rushing back to him.

“You can stay if you want,” she suddenly offers. Klaus looks up to meet her gaze. “I don’t mind,” Hayley goes on to say, sounding sincere.

There is something in her face, for like a second, like softness, like glimmer; then it deflates, and she disappears back to her room.

―

The next morning, he wakes up to her hair in his face, their daughter sleeping in the crib next to them, and the sun filtering through her bright pink curtains.

And it’s like, the most perfect thing. He doesn’t film that though, at least not for now.

(When she wakes up, he’s only a few inches away from her face and she almost leans in to kiss him).

“Breakfast?” She says instead, and he nods.

―

It happens on New Years Eve.

They had agreed to spend holidays together since having separate important memories like that with Hope was just too painful to think about. So now, they spend Christmas, Birthdays, even Halloween, with each other.

(The clock strikes midnight and Klaus kisses her and she doesn’t move away from it).

He still hasn’t touched his camera.

―

(And about a year down the line, Rebekah moves out with Marcel, and Klaus moves back in with Hayley and Hope.

He picks up his Canon, while she gets out of the kitchen with their daughter.

“You’ll never guess what I have,” he smirks, speaking to his viewers as he holds a small box behind his back and gets down on one knee).

―

Vlog #241: Surprise Proposal on Girlfriend [SPOILER ALERT: SHE SAID YES!!!]

―


End file.
